creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Vines
Basic Information Ice Vines are winter-themed usable ladder-like decorations that were introduced to the Store with update R50 on December 13th 2017 and are part of the Frost Bundle. They can be used in the same way like common Vines - as decoration, for climbing purposes much like ladders, and/or as a cushion that negates fall damage. How to obtain Ice Vines can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. The Frost Bundle additionally provides buyers with several already crafted Ice Vines and many other items and blocks. Already crafted Ice Vines are also included in the item pack Frost Pack and building kits for any Blueprint in the workshop that include these objects, but all these Item Packs do not include the crafting recipe for Ice Vines. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects (for example as gifts from other players who own the according premium bundles) will not unlock their crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu. Ice Vines cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlock the crafting recipe Since Ice Vines are premium items and part of the Frost Bundle, the crafting recipe can only be unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After buying the Frost Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these ladder-like decorative Vines will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available on all game worlds, even on worlds where the option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Ice Vines After buying the Frost Bundle, 8 Ice Vines can be crafted at a time in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) with: * 1 block of Ice, found on frozen Oceans or rivers under a layer of Snow, more rarely at the entrance of Mountain-Caves or can be made by placing Water or other liquids into very cold areas * 1x green Vines that can be taken from Cragwood-trees or from Wildwood-trees in Jungle Biomes or can be obtained from several kinds of Leafies, either as a loot when killing them, or as a pet-harvest after taming them and feeding them their favorite Food How to use Ice Vines Ice Vines can be placed into game worlds as a decoration or ladder-like climbing support, or as a jumping blanket that negates falling damage. Ice Vines can be fully rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) while holding and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Just like on common Vines, player characters can climb on Ice Vines not much different from ladders. The biggest difference is that it's possible to "slip through" Ice Vines, just like it's the case with Vines. Single pieces of Ice Vines can be connected with other Ice Vines in order to create a long ladder, or can alternatively be combined with common green Vines. It is not hard to place pieces of Ice Vines as ladders on top of each other while climbing upwards without requiring any blocks as a scaffold. However, placing Ice Vines beneath the one the player character is standing or hanging on is extremely difficult, if not completely impossible. Even if you rotate Ice Vines upside down and connect them, they will keep on working as a ladder like normally. Ice Vines can also be placed sideways and can still be used for climbing this way. You can climb Ice Vines as a ladder even if you leave free spaces the size of one block in between the Vines, but it's advisable to start with two pieces of Ice Vines stacked on top of each other at the lower base of the ladder, otherwise it will be difficult to start climbing bottom-up. It is easy to fall from a ladder made from Ice Vines by passing through it if it's not placed against solid blocks, or by taking a step too far sideways; so it is advisable to take care while climbing. Different from actual ladders, Ice Vines will not give player characters a little push forward on their top side and such cannot be used for the creation of roller coasters. Sometimes Ice Vines can even make player characters jump rather high inadvertently. When jumping onto a ladder made of Ice Vines or landing on them while flying, the player character will "stick" to the ladder and will not take falling damage if you aim right. Because of this, Ice Vines can be used to negate falling damage when placed on the ground just like all liquids and Blocks of Goo. Players cannot use Ice Vines to make their way hand over hand along a ceiling anymore since the "Big" update R55 on August 22nd 2018. Creatures cannot climb ladders made from Ice Vines, however Vines can only be used as a substitute for Fences if you stack at least 3 pieces of them on top of each other, because Creatures can still simply walk over one unit of Ice Vines or can jump onto two units of Ice Vines placed on top of each other just like they would use any kind of cubic block. Since Creatures can just walk across the upper end of ladders made from Ice Vines, they can also use them as "bridges" to cross small gaps as well if ladders are placed between two blocks. Standing on a ladder made from Ice Vines does not make a player character invulnerable, even though aggressive Creatures usually ignore player characters who are on a ladder and out of their reach. Many aggressive Creatures will stop hunting the player character as soon as s/he steps up or down a ladder and will then retreat a little. However, some aggressive Creatures will follow player characters and then wait in front of the ladder, hitting at the player character as far as they can reach. Standing on a ladder makes throwing Explosives hard to accomplish, so it usually is necessary to reach the top of the ladder to be able to throw anything accurately. Like all crafted objects and blocks, Ice Vines can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. For more details please read the article about Permissions. Other than that, Ice Vines can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like. Like common Vines, Ice Vines too will be displayed upright and usually reduced in size in/on such containers. They cannot be rotated while on display, but most display containers can be rotated with all the items "inside" them. Unfortunately, Ice Vines tend to re-rotate into an upright position even if display containers are rotated. Trivia Ice Vines are not cold and do not cool down their surrounding. They also do not grow any further after being placed (like Vines also won't do). Ice Vines will not "transform" into common Vines in hot biomes and cannot be thawed into common Vines by any means. Common Vines also cannot be transformed into Ice Vines either. Snow Blowers are the only cooling machines included in the Frost Bundle that will cool the air to -22 degrees, which will bring up a cold meter, but in hot environments like the Lava layer will reduce heat meters (where the cold meters will be cancelled out by the heat of Hardened Lava and/or liquid Lava being nearby). Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Crafted Category:Ladders Category:Frost